Master of Budehuc Castle
by Jitterrue
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Thomas does all day long? Read his diary to find out! (Based off of Suikoden 3) ****CHAPTER 10 UP ****
1. The New Master

** **Nota Bene**: I do not own Suikoden or any of its characters.  
  


  
Master of Budehuc Castle: Thomas's Journal (Jitterrue)  


  
Once upon a time there was a castle. A small castle off in a remote area, near a lake. A run down, dusty castle......a castle whose populace didn't even exceed eight people per square mile....and even less than that. Yes, this was the not - so - famous Budehuc Castle.  
  
And one, not so very special day, this castle received a new Master. A young guy, from some place up north, it's everyone's favorite castle master, Thomas!  
  
Well! Have you ever wondered what Thomas does all day long? What does he write in that journal that Sebastian prepares for him everyday?   
  
It's time to take a little peek into Thomas's journal and see just what it's like to be him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 1,  
....Hello. This is Thomas. I came from the Northern Outlands to be the new master of Budehuc castle. Hmm. I don't quite know what to write. I've never really been any good at keeping records. But...It seems to be a duty of the castle master. Which I am. Castle master. Sounds so odd. It feels odd too. I don't feel much like a master. I kinda don't want to be one. Don't tell anyone (I hope Sebastian doesn't read this) but.....I don't really know if I like this castle. Besides the fact that I have no clue what I'm doing, I mean.....Look at this place! It looks like some kind of ancient ruin. There are holes in the walls and I believe there are only 6 other people living here!  
Well any ways. I suppose I should start with how I got here. Well, my mother passed away a month ago. Just before she left me, she told me to go to Zexen so that I may attain a good life. So, of course I did. I was allowed to enter the Zexen castle to meet a council man, the one that I have ties to. He was a very very busy man. He looked me over a bit and then told me to go to some place called Bede Castle. ....No....that's not it. Buddy Hok castle. Er....Buheduc.....Budehuc. I don't know how to spell it. Heck, I can't even pronounce it. Do you think, Diary, that the council man was trying to get rid of me? He did say something about solving 2 problems. Hmph. Well, I'd rather not think of it.   
Back to today. I'm going to finish up quickly. I grow tired. I met the castle tenants today. Their names are Martha, Piccolo, Sebastian, Juan, Muto, Cecile, and Eike. I shall speak of them more tomorrow.   
-Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 2,  
Hello. I'm feeling a bit hungry. Not only is my castle drafty, we have no money. None! And we are beginning to run out of food. All of us, all six of us that is....only ate breakfast today, and we lack a cook so poor Sebastian does it, on top of everything else he does. So I have taken the responsibility of devising a plan to making money for this castle. I say, we cannot live much longer with out food on our plates. After I took a mid afternoon nap, I explored my castle and had a chat with my tenants.   
I don't suppose I blame them, but the people here are really quite odd. Muto, well for one thing, is a...a human dog. I was put a bit aback at first, but now I feel quite used to it. He works in the storehouse underground (I call it the cellar) where he deposits my items. And now that I think on it, he does seem exceedingly trustworthy.   
Then there is Martha. From the moment I met her, she offered me a lottery ticket. I had to decline since, I've nothing myself, and how on earth she could ever pay me if I won, I do not know. I don't believe the old woman ever meant for me to win anyway.  
And Piccolo, the fortune teller. I asked him to tell me my fortune and he said that if I stumbled upon a purple creeper I might find a screw. What? What on earth does that mean? Perhaps the old man was toying with me.  
Then I stumbled upon a corpse! Well, at least I thought I had. I wandered into the library and tripped over a chair. When I stood and looked I saw....this terribly ghastly face! But it was nothing so interesting as a body. It was only Eike. I gave him my apologies but, he said nothing to me.   
Sebastian was the first person I met. He's the round, butler. Every time I see him he is too busy to talk, always rushing this way and that. For a while he seemed to disappear completely. So for today, I did not disturb him.  
Then, I talked with Cecile. She is the captain of the gaurds.....the only guard. And therefor, I officially appointed her. It seemed to make her happy and she jumped around me a bit and bowed and talked on and on about how she'd never let me down. Well, I'm quite happy that I gratified her so. heh.  
Finally I met Juan. He was asleep when I walked past him. I didn't really want to wake him, but when I started messing with his little jujitsu dolls he woke up. He told me to just go home. Apparently this castle has seen many masters, and none of them remained for more than a month. Well. I certainly hope I don't end up like that.  
-Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 4,  
I have finally come up with a solution to all of our problems! I've decided to lease out this land to whoever wants to open shop. Yes, the outlands have done it, I see no reason why we can't! It'll be great, there will be people from all over the land, all here in one spot, trading and playing games. Yes, and that should definitely give this castle just what it needs. Truly, its our only hope. I'm going to send word out to the world tomorrow. For now I'm going to take another nap.  
Oh and Eike has been missing for quite some time now. I wonder where he has gone?  
-Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 8,  
I tried a few times to go out and tell everyone about open shop opportunities at my castle but as soon as I left, I was attacked by giant spiders and rabid rabbits. I almost died but somehow I survived. I think if I was hit one more time I would have died.   
How am I ever going to do this?  
-Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 9,  
I'm bored. I've already taken four naps today. I see why Juan sleeps so much. I also got lost in the Cellar. There's a ship down there and its actually really cool. And then when I found my way out I took another nap. Tomorrow, Cecile and I are going out into the world. With the two of us, we may be able to survive.  
-Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 13,  
Hello again. I've just come back from my travels. I went to Vinay del Zexay, the Zexen bridge, Duck Village, Iksay, and I did meet several Karayans. It seems their village was burned. How terrible. When I walked back into Budehuc, I saw shops already starting! There were people just there, meandering, there was a horse rancher, now I have a cook! There were large duck people and even a Lizard-man. Things are beginning to look up.  
-Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 20,  
Good morning! I've begun to grow quite fond of my castle! Everyone is working so hard. Already the money is coming in and the town is finally seeing some activity. A woman came to me this morning saying that she has lost her son, Thomas. Odd isn't it, that we have the same name. Juan apparently had told the boy the he had tackled a lion on Mt. Hei Tou. (I doubt that's true.) So Juan, Cecile, Piccolo and I went up the mountain to find him. We finally found him being attacked by a wild boar! I was never much of a fighter, but with the others with me, we defeated the boar and took the boy back to his mother at our castle. I was so proud of all of us. I feel much more able to defend myself as well.   
Eike is still missing.  
-Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 30,  
Alas! I've received message from the Zexen council. It seems that they disapprove of my friendliness with Grasslanders. It seems they have the power to force me to close off access to the Grasslands. The nerve! It makes me quite angry. Why can't they leave me and my affairs alone? Martha conducted a search in my room for an old parchment, a valid paper that said that Budehuc castle was territory of both Grassland and Zexen. We found it. And I presented it to the council. They resisted it, but I think they will leave us alone.....for now.  
-Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 47,  
Haha! Have you heard of the new scam? It seems Martha and Piccolo have a deal between each other. Piccolo tells people that their future is to win the lottery so they buy a ticket from Martha. Very clever. I've been reading our new Newspaper. I find Erks adventures quite amusing. As a matter of fact, Cecile and I have a new secret code. haha. Its Erk in Danger! haha. I'm going to take a nap.   
Eike is still missing.   
-Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 50  
Guess what! We've had our elevators repaired. (I've heard that there are strong men in the walls that pull the levers, but I'm not so sure. I've never seen them or heard them.) All I did today was ride in them, up and down, up and down. And then I discovered a new floor underneath the cellar! No one, not even Martha knew about it. It seemed that the elevator was the only way to get to this layer so it makes sense that it hasn't been discovered until now. Juan, Piccolo, Cecile, Sebastian and I went down there to check it out. It was dark, very dark. And there were little monsters down there too. I can't say it was too pleasant. But at the end of it, we found none other but Eike, who had been missing for weeks. It seems that he goes down there often to read, away from all the hustle and bustle. It was a relief to find him, but there is one question that remains unanswered.   
How did Eike get down there in the first place?  
-Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it for now! Next time, I'll conclude the story.   
  
A preview for Next time on Master of Budehuc Castle:  
  
Now that the castle has begun to prosper, word of it has reached Zexen. Grasslanders prosper from Budehuc, and the council does not like this at all! Will Thomas have to give up his place as castle master, even after all of his hard work? And what about the rumors about the Fire Bringer in the castle? Who will they meet and will the castle survive trouble?  
  
Tune in next time for the much more action-packed 2nd chapter!


	2. War with the Council

*Nota Bene: I do not own Suikoden.  


  
Master of Budehuc Castle  
Chapter 2  
  


Last time on Master of Budehuc Castle Thomas was established as castle master. He met the tenants and decided to lease the land out to everyone who wants to open shop. Word has already gotten out, and unfortunately, the Zexen Council has more than a few things to say about that!  
  
--Jitterrue  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 53  
Oh my! I am quite embarrassed. You see, Cecile has asked me several times to allow her to cook for me. At first I insisted that it was not necessary and that she needn't go through the trouble, but she continued to plead. I said, If you must, of course you are welcome! You needn't ask me at all.   
  
Oh, yes, of- of course Thomas! she cried and ran off immediately to the kitchen. Well, I hadn't really expected anything from her but, well, only an hour or so later, she knocked on my bedroom door asking me to hurry to the Inn. She said it was urgent, so, I hurried to the Inn where Sebastian was waiting for us.   
  
Is it ready Mr. Sebastian? Is it ready? Cecile asked him in wide eyed excitement. What on earth was Cecile so enthused about? I wondered to myself. But I knew when I entered the Dining Hall. One of the two long tables was no longer in the room and the other table had been pulled to the center. A feast had been set on the table and smelled quite nice. I stood looking at it for a while, until Cecile ushered me into the seat. (Well, there was only the one seat there, at the end of the table.) So I sat in the seat, feeling a bit awkward because Sebastian and Cecile just stood there watching me, anticipating my reaction.   
  
Oh! Do try it, please Mr. Thomas! Cecile cried.   
  
Of course, of course, I replied. Then I plunged my fork into the plate and took a bite. Well.....I - I can't say that it was bad. No, it was just far too hot for my like. And by hot I mean spicey. Very spicey! I smiled....(oh my mouth was burning!) and Cecile looked so excited.  
  
Well Mr. Thomas? Well? Do you like it? Cecile asked.  
  
Oh, yes of course. A bit hot - er - I mean its very.... full of flavor! I couldn't be rude of course.  
  
Good, good! How wonderful! I made it myself you see Mr. Thomas! she said, only barely containing her pride and excitement.  
  
So then, diary, I had to make myself eat more. I didn't want to hurt Cecile's feelings. She had made the meal herself. But then my mouth got soo hot I began to sweat. And suddenly.....  
Suddenly I woke up and I was in my bed! That's why I am so Embarrassed right now. The food was so hot that I, I passed out! I shall never hear the end of it from Juan.  
-Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 57,  
I've been sleeping all day. Then I read an article from our Newspaper. I didn't know Nei and Roland (a Zexen knight, I do believe) were lovers. Quite interesting. I gave Muto a bag of seeds to look after and much to my surprise, he ate them! In one fell swallow! He ate them all, the whole sac. I suppose I shall have to return to Duck Village for another sac.  
-Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 60,  
I met the most interesting people today. As I was taking a morning walk, I noticed a commotion at the front gates. Cecile was fending off a group of travelers passing through. Well I couldn't get too mad at her for it, they did look quite peculiarly, one of them, I'm sure, had a face that could scare a small child. But I won't say any more on that. They were mercenaries lead by a Captain Geddoe. They weren't here, of course, to open shop but they did offer to send out word for us. I also heard a bit of a rumor about a Flame Champion and a Fire Bringer. I don't quite understand who these people are, but they do seem interesting. I believe they are legends or such, because both the Grasslands and Zexen has mentioned them.  
- Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 68,  
There is something leaking from the ceiling of the old theater room connected to this castle. I felt it one day as I was walking through it, something wet and cold fell, splat, on my face! We are trying to find the source of the leak and where exactly the hole is. I do believe it's quite small, I can't see it. Either that or someone is playing foolish jokes on me. Now that I think about it.......I truly hope it was only water.  
- Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 70,  
I've finally raised over 100,000 potch! I've wanted to hire a member for my party, someone who is a good fighter, and I had found the perfect man standing in an alley in Iksay. I'm going to hire him now actually, so I shall leave this diary. Oh and I musn't forget, I actually have the honor of having the son of a Chief here, at my castle! Hugo is his name I believe.  
- Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 75,  
I went to Iksay a while back hired the man, and ran into trouble. Sigh. I ran into a Zexen Council member who was searching for my castle. He asked me to lead him to it, not even knowing I was the master. Of course I complied, but he had not come on terms of peace. We held a meeting, all the former castle tenants, the council man, and I. He is trying to force me to no longer allow Grasslanders to profit from my land. Despite the document I showed him and the Council earlier, Zexen still believes that Budehuc castle is a part of Zexen territory. He gave me a time limit to force out my Grassland tenants! How terrible. I am quite angered. Then, even worse, as he was leaving, he insulted some of my guests who were standing outside of the castle! (Hugo and his friends, it was.) He called them . I should never, ever allow such a man to step foot on my property again. How can Zexen be so evil?  
- Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 76,  
Oh, my life is full of strife. The Council member returned and set my Castle under seige! On top of insulting my guests, saying that Hugo has done some kind of crime in Zexen. He insisted that I turn the boy in! It was an act of war! A disgrace! I do not know what Hugo and his friends have done, if anything. The boy does have a very hot temper, but he seems just and heroic to me. So of course it was the only honorable thing to help Hugo out in any way that I could. I just had no clue what to do. Well, just my luck, I ran into Caesar and Apple. I believe that Caesar is a military tactician and he gave me a parchment of strategies to follow. He told me to follow the instructions on it and I should have no problems with the Zexen knights. We did just as he said. We began work right away, doing small repairs on the castle and sharpening are warfare skills. Cecile built straw fighters and put helmets on them so they could just be seen over the walls. From far away, it really did look like an army. Hugo, Caesar, and all the rest of them ran secretly from the Castle and Cecile and I went out to fight.   
  
After a while struggling to defend ourselves, Sebastian sent a fake note to the Zexen general saying that his actions were uncouth and unauthorized by the Council. Fortunately, they believed it and retreated. Juan (its still surprises me that he did this) ran all the way to Zexen territory to validate our fraud note, so that we could not be troubled again.  
  
Hugo escaped and the castle was safe, for now. I am very proud of everyone! We all worked so hard. But somehow, I do not think this is the end of it.  
  
-Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 79,  
It seems something has gone amiss in the castle. The rancher has lost three horses. Its all over our newspaper and Kidd has already gone to investigate. I hope they have not been stolen and have only wandered off somewhere. I accidentally broke my window. I wasn't trying to, it... it just - broke! I put my head against it, just for a moment to think and it shattered! hmm. Bother. I shall have to get that repaired.  
- Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 80,  
Watari, I believe is his name, (the man I recently hired) never smiles. Perhaps he is haunted by some dark past, but even so, as I passed him one day I told him to brighten up and smile a bit. Then I went on. Sometimes I worry about my tenants. I wonder how they are doing and if they get enough business. Most of them seem very happy, and I'd like to keep a nice atmosphere on my land. I do hope the Zexen knights never return. It's caused such an uproar. And the poor Grasslanders....they were at first afraid that I would let them go, but I have made my decision clear! Any merchant, guest, or other peaceable personelle are welcome to my castle and none shall be forfeit!  
-Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 83,  
What a terrible day. Two of the Zexen knights came to me today with grave news. By tomorrow at noon I will no longer be master of this castle and I must leave for Zexen with Sirs Leo and Percival. ...... I ... I can't believe it. I can't believe they are taking me away. I have tried not to cry..... I wouldn't in front of my tenants......Oh how I love my castle! It's grown so dear to me and we have all worked so hard! But tomarrow.....tomarrow I will be gone, all of the shops destroyed and forsaken, most of the tenants will leave and all that will be left will Budehuc Caslte.....once again in ruinous state with none but 6 tenants....slowly fading from memory and history, never again to see wealth and prosperity.   
Oh diary, have I failed so miserably as for all to come this?   
  
I gave the castle deeds to Martha for her to deal with them as she wishes. She will keep them safe.  
  
- Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 83, Midnight  
Hello Diary. This is the last time I shall ever see you again..........I never thought.....I never thought I d ever see myself in this position. How quickly all has gone. It hasn't even been a year. Its only been almost 3 months. How could it all end so quickly, just when we were just beginning? I could not sleep so I wandered around the castle a bit. I walked down the hall and into the Library. There was Eike, still up in the Library, still researching the Castle. I said, Why are you still studying? Tomorrow, I will no longer be the master. Eike looked at me gravely, with that grim, ghastly face....for a long while he was silent. Then he said he still had unfinished business to do. But then he did something I hadn't expected.......he said, Thank you. I said, Your welcome, Eike.  
This library, scary Eike, I shall miss them.   
  
Then I went quietly down the stairs. I ran into Sebastian on my way down. I said. Why are you still up? Sebastian looked at me, sorrow on his face. I still have to prepare another diary log for you. A pang went through my through. My tenants were in denial. Sebastian, you needn't burden yourself so. I will not be here long tomorrow. Then Sebastian looked to the sky and gravely said, Tomorrow is still another day that must be recorded. I have work to do. Sebastian bowed and went on his way.  
  
Then I went around the corner where the largest hole was in the wall. I saw Muto, with a tape measure, carefully measuring the gap in the wall. I said. What are you doing? The dog looked at me with Canine innocence and said, Repairing the wall. I swallowed and said again, But you do not have to do that, I will be leaving tomorrow. Muto looked at me sadly, Do you want to leave us? I wanted to cry. Of course I didn't, No Muto, of course I don't! Then Muto, with his faithful naivety replied, Then you are still my master, and I must repair the wall. Poor Muto. He just doesn't understand. I began to feel tired so I slowly trudged back up the stairs to my room. It would be the last time I would sleep there.  
  
Cecile was there waiting for me. Cecile? Why are you here? Cecile could barely contain the tears. T- Thomas do you have to go? I looked Cecile in the eye, I felt so terrible. She had removed her helmet and her light seemed to stream down her face....like the few tears that trickled down. Yes, Cecile I said. It's all I could say. Then after an awkward pause, I walked to the high balcony, and she followed me. I would have never imagined me in this situation three months ago, I said. Actually, I actually didn't want to be a Master. I was quite happy living with my mother in the Northern Outlands, but then one day as she was dying, she confessed to me who my father was..... Cecile looked at me in question but did not say anything. I continued, He is a Zexen Council Member. Cecile looked shocked and I heard gasps from around the corner. Heh. I was being spied on. Oh my tenants. He gave me this castle to get rid of me and to find a master here. Two problems solved for him, he said so. Can you blame me? I was so curious to come to Zexen, I wanted to see who my real father was..... I stopped talking. Then Cecile hugged me and cried on my shoulder. I put my hand over her head. I was so sorry. So sorry.   
  
Oh diary. How could it have come to this? I shall miss them all, so much. And you as well diary. Even the moon shines with a sorrowful blue light.... And now I shall sleep and I shall dream for a while.....that all is well in the world. Goodbye.  
- Thomas  
p.s. I haven't seen Martha.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 84, Just before noon.  
Hello diary. Sebastian was so kind as to prepare you for me this one last time... Sir Leo and Sir Percival have come to take me away. I said Goodbye to all of my tenants. Muto still doesn't understand. Piccolo will explain it to him. My heart is heavy, but I must leave you now. Goodbye.  
- Thomas  
p.s. I never saw Martha. Cecile will tell her my goodbyes. I do not want to leave with anger upon my head.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: Now, my dear reader. Take a while to reflect and absorb what you have read. Remember what all that Thomas has done for this castle and know how much he loves it and it's people. So feel free to cry a little bit and take a moment of silence.  
  
Ok. Continue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that Day!  
Oh Diary! I am writing in you again! I didn't think I would! You want to know how I'm still here, eh? Well. All seemed hopeless, it did. But just as Percival and Leo were taking me away, Cecile stood in our path. She said that she would never allow me to be taken away! And then Sebastian, and Muto, and Martha, and Piccolo, and even Juan! They all stood up for me! And fate smiled upon me. Sir Percival, bless his soul, said, Hey, Leo, say we let them have what they want. said Borus. But it was decided. They returned to Vinay del Zexay to report to the Council that I refused to cooperate. And I am still master!   
But there will be war......  
- Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: Ah!! Don't you feel so much more relieved? Aren't you happy? Yay!! Now go ahead and celebrate for a while. But not too much because it's still not over.   
  
Ok. Continue.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Final Battle for Budehuc Castle:  
  
Day 85  
Hello diary. War swept through today. We set out on the battle front, and faced the Zexen's bravely. They fought and we fought. They chased us up into the castle where fought so helplessly. (Piccolo pulled a nice move though.) When all hope seemed lost and several people lie wounded on my soil, a flash of light struck down four Zexens! (I still don't know who that came from.) Then Martha came through the door. Wonderful lady! She handed me a document, told me to read it and stood with her arms folded, smiling smugly. Suddenly, I knew, all hope was not lost! Excuse me, Sir! I said to the Council man. This is a parchment of the deeds to Budehuc Castle. As of Midnight two nights ago, Budehuc Castle is property of the Grasslands. It was sold to Lucia the Karayan Cheif for 200 potch. That's one potch a year, holding this land in Grassland ownership for 200 years! It is no longer part of Zexen territory!   
  
The council member stood with shock! What?! H-how can this be? He fell to his knees in defeat. Then Sirs Percival and Leo, accompanied by the illustrious Lady Chris. came with an official message. Well then, they said. This attack on Budehuc Castle has not been approved by the Council and is therefore illegal. You, Sir, will be removed from office as of noon tomorrow. Percival smiled at the gawking faces of Thomas and his tenants, Best of luck to you. I suggest you strengthen ties with Zexen once more, he said. Then they left, with the Council member cursing and griping at his situation.  
  
Lady Chris bowed to me and shook each of the tenant's hand. Then she too left through the castle gates.  
  
Victory has been had. All is well in Budehuc Castle!  
  
- Thomas  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time on Master of Budehuc Castle:  
  
Now that peace has been had, how are things going with Thomas? What kind of people are visiting him and what's going on between Thomas and Cecile?


	3. In the Sub level

Nota Bene: I do not own Suikoden.  
  


Chapter 3  
  


Last time on Master of Budehuc Castle, Thomas was in danger of loosing his position as master. However he and the castle resisted the council's demands and came out victorious. Now lets see how Thomas is doing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 100,  
  
Good day. For once I did not sleep all day. There are so many new people coming to the castle! It is so wonderful! Watari is a mysterious person indeed. Get this, I saw him at the restaurant with the cook and then when I came to the ranch five minutes later, he was there talking to the horse wrangler! How he got there so quickly without me seeing is far beyond me. I do believe Cecile is taking her job a bit too seriously. Well ..... what I mean is .... ah. The girl has made it her duty to personally guard the stairs leading to upper hallway where my sleeping quarters are. I suppose it is not so bad but a few days ago, I opened my door to get a glass of water and there she was! I asked her what was wrong and she said she just had a little question for me. I was kind of shocked to hear her say this but, if I can remember rightly, she said,  
  
Thomas, I'm sorry, but I feel that I came on overly strong to the Zexens that day .... I was so rude. I - I hope I didn't make you do anything rash, I don't want you to have to stay if you don't want--- she was stuttering.  
  
Then I politely interrupted. I said. I can't say that I've ever been absolutely sure of anything until now. It was my decision to stay here, my decision to be master! I will never leave this castle. Never.  
  
Then she smiled at me and hugged me and bounded back down the stairs. Do you find that odd, Diary? I do. Well, besides that. Tomorrow I'm going to investigate. Do you remember when Eike got into the underground layer of this castle? The little tunnel down there? Well, I still don't know just how he managed to get there, the elevator being broken and all, but I've decided to go down there and take a look at it. I may just find a secret entrance.   
  
-Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 101,  
  
Today I began my investigation. Kidd offered to help me and so the two of us descended into the tunnel. As to be expected, there were small monsters down there until we arrived the small library and a fire. I looked through several books at Kidd's instructions and tapped at the walls. But I found nothing unusual. Nothing so far. After a while we decided to resurface, so we did. It was dark already when we came up. So now I think I'll be going to bed.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 103,  
  
I've met the most interesting person today. It is a girl who traveled all the way here from Caleria to open shop. Arla is her name. She says she is from beyond the sea ....... There is a land beyond the sea? Well, I suppose it makes sense.   
I went fishing with Piccolo today. We've got an evil scheme to wake Juan up. He's slept through three of his kitchen duties already! Well, i'm going to catch a few fish, we'll put them live and well in a bowl and set it next to his head. See, if you've ever noticed. When Juan sleeps, he flicks his arm by his face about every ten or fifteen minutes. It's very humorous. So, if we put a bowl of fish and water there, he'll flick the bowl and it will come tumbling down on him, water and fish. hahaha. Then we'll leave him a note saying, You will have 6 extra kitchen duties to replace the three you've skipped. Haha! I didn't want to do it at first, but Piccolo has convinced me. Perhaps Juan will become a bit more responsible. Excuse me, I'm going to set up the right now!  
  
-Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Day 104,  
  
My plan didn't work! I saw the entire thing! We placed the bowl next to Juans head, and just as we expected, he flicked at his face. The bowl spilled water all over him and the fish were jumping around all over his back, but he didn't wake up! I just couldn't believe it! I do believe he even snored louder. The nerve. But, I do wish I could sleep so hard. Then I might be able to sleep at night. Do you know what's odd? All night long I hear clanking noises at the foot of the stairs. I think it is Cecile pacing back and forth. But it goes on all the night long and then in the morning, she's bright and cheery, just as ever. I've concluded that she never sleeps.   
  
I investigated the tunnel more today. I found nothing. I even asked Eike how he got down there, but he told me that some things weren't worth knowing. I wonder what he meant by that?  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 105,  
  
Oh how embarrassing. Cecile asked me again today if she could cook a bit of food for me. Remembering the last incident, I politely declined the offer. But then the cook laughed and said that Cecile had other motives for making the food...... and Cecile turned bright red and ran off! Now she is avoiding me. She doesn't even guard the stairs at night. Somehow I feel terribly guilty for this but I've decided to let her do as she wishes. Such a strange girl.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 107,  
  
Does the embarrassment ever stop? Today I went to a visit to the nurse. I was feeling a bit warm. You wouldn't believe what the nurse said to me.  
  
Hello, Thomas!  
  
  
  
Sick are you?  
  
A bit I think.  
  
Oh well sit down then. ..... Oh Thomas! Cecile was just in here yesterday with the same thing!  
  
Did she?  
  
Oh yes, yes she did. She talked about you the whole time. haha.  
  
She did?  
  
Yep, she did  
  
Uh..... what exactly did she say?  
  
Just the same things everyone says.  
  
And what's that?  
  
Don't be so modest, Master, she simply says how great of a master you are. It was such a nice complement. I thought I would tell you. Let you know how well the others think of you.  
  
I said, feeling a bit relieved. Is that all then ..... Tell Cecile I thank her.  
  
What's this! The nurse exclaimed.  
  
What? What!  
  
Your temperature has gone up significantly just within the last five minutes! My, my, Master Thomas! You are awfully warm indeed!  
  
I was blushing, Diary! And now it's recorded in the medical records. I do not think I shall ever go again.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 110,  
  
I slept long and hard today. I still haven't discovered how Eike got into the Sub level. And I'm still feeling a bit embarrassed ..... you see, the other tenants have noticed that Cecile and I are avoiding each other. I didn't think they'd care so much but today Martha asked me what was going on between us. Nothing, nothing! I said. That's what I said, Diary. It's true, Diary. I will not be having a relationship with my tenants. It's improfessional. I just can't do that. But how could I ever tell Cecile that? Should I tell her?   
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 111,  
  
Today I asked Sebastion for advice with my personal life. He admitted that he already knew ..... He read my diary! But that is ok. He claims he's said nothing and I believe him. But I needed his advice anyway.   
  
How do you feel, Master Thomas, Sebastion asked me.  
  
How do I feel? Me? ......, I didn't quite know what to say. I, I don't quite know. I don't know how I feel. I haven't even seen Cecile for a few days now. And I don't know if I feel anything at all.  
  
Then, Master Thomas, I would not worry so, Sebastion said. Girls are nothing but trouble. It may be best to avoid them anyway. Then Sebastion bowed and left me to my thoughts.  
  
- Thomas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 112,  
  
Diary, I've decided that there is nothing. Nothing at all. I can finally be at peace and put my mind to other things. There is nothing between us. Martha has announced a birthday party for Cecile in ten days. The whole castle is going. It's time for me to stop avoiding her and of course I will be there. But I've let things get a bit out of hand with the matter of females. None for me. No, not now.   
  
Now, I do think I'm getting somewhere with Eike's tunnel mystery.   
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 113,  
  
Muto went investigating with Kidd and I, and it proved useful. He said he could smell fresh air coming from the back of the tunnel, far away from the elevator. There must be a secret passage! I know it!   
  
I accepted a few more tenants. There was a small skirmish outside between a Lizard grasslander and a Zexen merchant, but things have settled now. I made my rules clear and the two seem to have made a sort of peace. The fighting never seems to end.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 118,  
  
Success! We've discovered the secret entrance! Muto knocked himself into the sub level book case and it fell over. Behind it was a large hole. Brilliant! Simply brilliant. But just before we could come out on the other side of the hole, Eike stood in our path. We were all genuinely surprised to see him there.  
I asked. What? How did you know we would be here?  
  
..... I know many things. I beg of you, Master Thomas. If you must explore the castle, may it be done another day? For I say to you ..... Some things are better left un known.....  
  
I thought this over a bit and replied. Very well then Eike, though I am curious. Perhaps you should like to explain to me what is behind you?  
  
  
  
Then we turned and left. Oh the curiosity is killing me! I MUST know what is behind the wall! I should know, I am the master after all.   
  
- Thomas  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 120,  
  
I have a problem. What shall I get Cecile for her birthday? All the other tenants have already done such. I'll have think about it.  
  
We had to repair the elevators again today. Arthur interviewed me on the tunnel discovery. He's going down there now to see the hole for himself. I did ask him not to continue beyond the hole, not yet at least. I do not want to offend my tenants. But I can't stop wondering..... What is Eike hiding?   
  
- Thomas.  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME on Master of Budehuc Castle:  
  
Thomas's life is never boring. Next time, he'll be receiving another visit from Geddoe and an infamous gambler will come to set up shop! Cards are everywhere in Budehuc Castle. The Lottery sales have gone up like crazy! Also, will Eike tell Thomas what's beyond the hole? Or better yet, will Thomas ever get to see? What is there anyway? And what is Eike trying to hide? Between Thomas and Cecile, is Thomas in denial? And finally, what should Thomas get Cecile for her birthday? (I should like a bit of ideas from the readers ^_^.)   
  
Find out next time!


	4. The Festival

Nota Bene: I do not own Suikoden  
  


Chapter 4  
  


Thomas has finally discovered a hole in the sub level but it was blocked off by Eike. What could Eike possibly be hiding? And Martha will be hosting a birthday party for Cecile, but Thomas has yet to get her a present.  
  
-Jitterrue  
  
(An explanation:  
I've created another star in my story Hugo and the 109th Star (Arla). I'm incorporating Arla into this story, however very briefly. If you are curious about Arla and other things which you may be unfamiliar with or events that didn't occur in the game, read Hugo and the 109th Star.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 122,  
  
I still have not decided on a suitable gift for Cecile. I don't know why this is troubling me so. Tomorrow, I will ask Martha to help me decide. Yes, that's what I'll do. Today however, I sat and listened to Nei play her instrument. She was just on the stage for hours by herself, playing and playing. She hardly seemed to notice when I came into the room and sat down (Nei was concentrating so hard). She just kept playing and playing. After a few hours, she finally stood and bowed habitually.   
  
Nei inquired, How does this sound? Then Nei sat back down and played a sweet melody, not particularly fast or slow but in a bright major key and a combination of legato and staccato series of notes.   
  
I clapped. What is it called?  
  
Nei thought for a moment and said, I haven't decided yet. It's my birthday present for Cecile. I will perform it on the day. But it is good you've heard it. Perhaps you can help me name it?  
  
I'm not a very creative person, I began to object. (And diary, I wonder now at myself, why was I so hesitant to help? Sigh.) But ...... I would name it after one of Cecile's best aspects.  
  
Which is? ......  
  
(I still don't know why I was so hesitant to say this.)   
  
  
  
  
  
Then how does Ode to the Cheery' sound?  
  
It's ok.  
  
How about, Cheery as a Cherry' ?  
  
No definitely not.  
  
What about Ballad of the Cheery'.....oh no no. I'm no good at coming up with names. Nei sat with her head in her hands trying to think.   
Finally after a few moments, waiting on Nei's next thought, I said, How about Cherries may be Cheery, but None Quite Like Cecile' . It was just a thought diary, and don't think it means anything.   
  
Master Thomas!'' Nei said. That was lovely. You do have bit of creativity in you. And Nei played the song once more before leaving.  
  
Everyone has already gotten Cecile a gift. Everyone but me.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 123,  
  
Today Martha and I went to find a present for Cecile. We went around the castle at first, looking through the shops. We visited the restaurant, No, I didn't want to get her food. We went to the Rune shop. Cecile wouldn't want one of the ones in stock. We went to the Weapons and armor shops. Cecile is already well equipped. We went to the trading shop. Now here were several interesting things, but none that reminded me enough of Cecile. But I was referred to go to Duck Village, where there may be some things that might interest me. Since Cecile does like the ducks, a lot, I've decided to go there tomorrow with Martha. Cecile's birthday is in ten days.  
  
-Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 126,  
  
Hello. I've come back from Duck Village. I went rather quickly, I know, but I think I've found a good gift for Cecile. I have a bit of Musk and a Crystal. Martha said that although Cecile tries to act tough, she is still a girl and would love something pretty or something that smelled nice. I couldn't choose between the two so I bought both. Then I hurried back to the Castle. I cannot be absent for too long because new people are coming in every week.  
  
And when I returned, someone had already arrived there and set up shop. He is a master gambler and had more card decks than I can count. I've been too busy with legal matters to meet him personally yet and I still don't know his name but I will do so as soon as possible. I am expecting a visit from Captain Geddoe. He has notified me that he is coming here to search for a Flame Champion or a Fire Bringer. I still know virtually nothing about these, diary. But they sound very interesting. Geddoe said in his letter that there are rumors going around that I am housing this Flame Champion.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 128,  
  
I've wrapped Cecile's gifts. Now I feel less troubled. Captain Geddoe has still not come. I believe it will take him a while because he is coming all the way from Caleria. But I have read another letter from him. Captain Geddoe says that he ran into Hugo in Caleria and Hugo sent a (and I quote) Suspicious character in flowing green clothes to my castle. He could only mean Arla, a guest who came quite a long time ago. Geddoe also writes that the girl may have information about the Flame Champion, If I am not housing the Champion himself. This confuses me. Well, I will leave such matters to Geddoe when he comes.  
  
Anyway.   
  
I asked Eike today in the Library how he was doing. I was trying to stimulate a conversation that might get him to tell me about the sub levels but he said very little to me. He said he was fine and then he looked at me...... with that scary face of his. Eike is not a scary person when you know him but that does not take away the fact that he looks like death itself so I smiled at Eike and politely exited the library. His words from a while back still bother me.  
Some things are better left unknown.....   
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 129,  
  
Budehuc castle is more lively today than I have ever seen it. That new gambler man has set up shop and it's become exceedingly popular. There are cards and such every where I go. I even stumbled upon Juan and Piccolo playing a game of chess. And Martha seems to be benefitting greatly from this. The new shop features a small gambling center where people can come to play their games for money and the lottery sales have increased. People from Iksay have already heard and come just to play a few games and make a few dollars, and my castle is growing very rich indeed.  
  
Even Cecile has a deck. I haven't spoken much to her lately. I guess I'm just too busy. But in a few days, things will settle down again. We are finishing up some castle repairs.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 130,  
  
I still don't know what's beyond that hole. Arthur finally finished his article about it and his interview with Eike. And this is all that the article says,  
  
Thomas with few other people went down to the sub levels to search for a secret entrance. However, when Thomas and his crew found an opening, it was blocked by our Librarian Eike. Upon interview Eike simply said, Some things are better left unknown'. Eike refuses to answer the rest of my questions. When more news comes in on this matter, you'll hear it first from me.  
  
There's that quote again. I'm so curious, I really want to know what's down there.   
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 131,  
  
Cecile's birthday is in two more days. I slept very long and very hard today. I feel so refreshed. Then I played a card game with Muto as I was depositing some items. The game is quite entertaining, I see why it has become so popular. The rules are simple. You take out all the royal cards in the deck and each player has up to three cards that when added, must be equal to or close to 9. When number is 10 or higher, the counting starts over. There are also special combinations. Muto and I played for dog treats. Haha. He won every time. I am a very bad gambler.  
  
Every time I walk by the elevator I have this burning urge to go down into the sub levels. And last night I had the worst dream about it..... I dreamed that Eike was a zombie and that his coffin was down there. Isn't that horrible? I hate that I could even dream a thing like that about one of my tenants. Curiosity is a horrible burden!  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 132,  
  
Tomorrow is Cecile's birthday. I helped set everything up. We've decided to turn this into a festival since we haven't even had one festival so far. All the shops have boosted up their prices a bit because people from other villages will most likely come, and they will buy anything at a festival. The wrangler set up a horse racing competition with the help of Watari. (It surprises me that Watari helped) and Juan has signed up to be a competitor. I think I will also sign up for this. I've received one last letter from Captain Geddoe saying that he will be in time to join us and is especially interested in the horse race. The cook has prepared a huge feast to accommodate for everyone and there will be food and clothing and items and toys set up all over the premises. Tomorrow will be so much fun.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Same day, night.  
  
Forgive me diary, but I was so curious about Eike that I snuck into the sub levels. It was extra dark and extra cold down there. I was by myself and I felt so afraid. But curiosity is stronger than fear so I pressed on through the tunnel. When I came to the small room at the end of it I saw Eike in a chair reading. He looked so terrifying to me, in the underground gloom, with the small fire casting eerie shadows onto his face. Why are you here Thomas? Eike asked with out looking up.   
  
I've just, I've just.... I didn't know what to say.  
  
Master Thomas, it is late. I suggest you sleep well tonight.   
  
I nodded and turned back. So now I'm back in my room, more curious than before. But I suppose Eike is right. I have a big day tomorrow. I need my sleep.  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 133,  
  
Today was the day of Cecile's birthday and festival. I have a lot to say, so I will start from the beginning.  
  
Captain Geddoe arrived this morning with his crew, Jaques, Joker, Ace, Queen, and Aila. Aila and Geddoe signed up immediately for the horse race. I ran into many many people that I hadn't seen in long while and all the tenants (even Eike) had participated in the festivities.   
  
Everyone was dressed in their absolute best and my castle was in better condition than I've ever seen it. Sebastian and I ate four slices of pie, eight cookies, and 2 glasses of milk for breakfast each! And Sebastian ate more than that even! But I say, it was very tasty. Cecile joined Sebastian and I for breakfast. She was not wearing her armor as usual. She wore a red and yellow dress and a ribbon around her neck and black shoes. Her hair, which was normally braided up, was let down. It was long and blonde and shiny, almost as shiny as her vivid blue eyes. I thought to myself that Cecile was a very cute girl. And she was very cheery indeed.   
  
Happy Birthday, Cecile I said.  
  
Happy Birthday, Thomas! Woops I mean... I mean thank you Thomas! M- Master Thomas She stammered, smiling and very excited. Sebastian, Cecile and I laughed heartily. After rapidly filling her stomach with more sweets than even Sebastian, Cecile burst outside to see what all there was to see.  
  
Sebastian and I let our stomachs settle, then we walked out of the inn's dining hall and outside. Already there were people everywhere. There were many many many people. There were both Grasslanders and Zexens. There were Lizards, ducks, Chishans, and Karayans. There were Harmonians, soldiers, Calerians, and Traders. There were Men, women, children, animals, and more animals, and more animals. There were huge nasty mantor bugs being sold and fine sleek race horses being betted on. There was food everywhere and children playing in the grass. The cards, as expected, were wildly popular and so were lottery tickets. Everyone was happy, everyone was excited, and everyone was having fun!  
  
Happily, I walked on with Sebastian to enjoy the castle as if I myself were a visitor.  
  
First I visited Piccolo. He told me the same thing he's been telling everyone for about a week now. You will by a lottery ticket and you will win 10,000 potch. I laughed and then went to Martha where I bought three lotto tickets. The drawing was to be held at the end of the day.  
  
I met many many more interesting people, many of them have decided that they would like to open shop later on. A festival is a wonderful way to attract attention.  
  
Then I bought a small toy, a little wooden wagon and I gave it to a small boy. He was very happy indeed.   
  
Then I gambled some and I lost every time. haha!  
I bought large drumsticks. I ate lots of candy. I shook hands with way too many people. I traded some.  
  
Then came the first major event of the day, the horse races. Nearly everyone came to watch and the stands were filled. The competitors were me, Juan, the wrangler, Geddoe, a Zexen of whom I don't know the name, Aila, a duck of whom I don't know the name, and Peggi the lizard. It was a very entertaining race. The crowd was screaming and the bets were placed and then we were off by the start of the gun! I have ridden on this track many many times, but I don't know if I've ever gone so fast! It was so exciting, there were racers to my right and left. By the end of the three laps, my horse and I were so tired!  
Here are the results:  
8th: Peggi  
7th: Juan  
6th: The duck  
5th: The Zexen  
4th: me  
3rd: Geddoe  
2nd: Wrangler  
1st: Aila  
  
Isn't that exciting? I was fourth, hahaha. Aila was rewarded a very large golden cup, our wrangler a silver one, and Geddoe a bronze one. But we were all glad that we participated.  
  
After the race, I ate more food and then evening had come already.  
The lottery ticket drawings were announced and at the same time, we held a dance. (Of course our street performers provided the music.) The dance was also a very popular event. I could have counted 80 people out on the grass dancing before it ever even started. Most of the songs were fast and light - hearted. Juan and Sebastian were seated at another table with me and we were laughing at some clever joke that Juan had told. Then I saw Cecile sitting at another table with some people didn't know, drinking a very very large soda. She caught me staring at her, drained the large cup, and asked me to dance with her. Laughing at me, Juan and Sebastian pushed me onto the grass (our dance floor) with Cecile before I could protest or hesitate and I found myself dancing her.   
  
The performers were playing a slow but happy sounding waltz and I faced my dance partner and bowed. Then I took up her hand and let an arm on her shoulder in the customary fashion. (I've never noticed but Cecile's hands are so very small.) I have seen Cecile smile often, she always smiles. But I've never seen her smile as broadly as she did then. And I was smiling too. ......... I mean, the dance was just so fun! At first I felt a little nervous, but that melted away with the music and with Cecile's ease to be around.   
  
I hope you've had fun today Cecile, I said during the dance.  
  
Oh yes, yes! It's been the best day of my life! She said smiling even broader.  
  
Then we laughed a bit. The song was over so soon and we parted and returned to outr tables. Juan was teasing. What a ladies' man you are! Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more, say no more! And Sebastian was laughing too hard to speak.  
  
I rubbed the back of my neck and replied, Well uh... perhaps.  
  
Before the event was over, I visited Martha to see if I had won any money with the three lotto tickets I bought. I did actually. I won 3,000 potch.   
  
A while after the dance, we held the last event of the evening, a huge feast. The feast was held in the room with the stage, where a different group of performers played for the dinner. (We were giving our normal three a break from the dance.) Me and all of my former tenants sat in the very front table which had been saved for us. We ate and ate till we could eat no more, and then Cecile was ushered unto the stage where everyone could witness the gift giving. (Of course, almost none of the guests who had just come for the festival did not have a gift to give and if they did, we asked them to give it to Cecile later.) But our original tenants each went on the stage.  
  
Nei played her song, Cherries may be Cheery, but None Quite Like Cecile and everyone in the room loved it. Cecile was blushing bright like a cherry. haha.  
Juan gave Cecile a jujitsu doll, Piccolo have her a yellow ribbon, Martha gave her a very expensive dress, Muto gave her not one or two but 5 dog treats (hahaha), Eike gave her a book (I wonder if he got it from the sub level....), Sebastian gave her jewelry and such and then, finally, I presented her with the musk and the crystal. Cecile liked it all very very much.  
  
After all this, was the last event of the night, one last musical concert by our original three performers. It was to last for a few more hours. I chose this time to sit outside in the old broken ship we have to watch the sun continue to set and listen to the ocean waves where I could think and reflect about the day in peace. I was alone there, of course. Though the sun was quickly retreating and the stars were just beginning to show, the air was warm and pleasant. I closed my eyes and sat in peace. When I opened them again, I saw Cecile standing near the ladder. I wondered how long she had been there. When she noticed I'd seen her, her eyes widened and she was about to go back down the ladder, but she didn't. Instead she came to sit with me, watching the sunset and listening to the soft lapping of the ocean waves.  
  
For a while, we were silent, just sitting and thinking, and watching and listening. And I wasn't uncomfortable. Not in the slightest. Then after a time, Cecile looked at me and said, Thank you Thomas.  
  
Your welcome Cecile. .... Actually, Martha helped me pick out the gifts.  
  
Not just for that.  
  
I looked back at Cecile, caught a glimpse of her vivid blue eyes and her soft shiny hair and looked back out over the sea.  
  
For everything. Its the best day I've ever had.  
  
Then we were silent a bit longer and Cecile snuggled up to me and I put my arm around her. Suddenly all my thoughts of unprofessionalism melted away and I just felt at peace. Almost as if I were protecting something. (But now that I think about it, I hope Arthur never gets wind of this. It will be the new big .)  
  
Is there anything else I can do for you, before the day ends? I asked as the sun was now under, but its light still reflected on the water, and the stars were shining extra brightly.  
  
........ No.  
  
Nothing at all?  
  
Well, ...... no.  
I said, looking down at her again.   
  
Perhaps I should not have looked down..... or perhaps I should have. I do not know. But...... well diary. Should I tell you or not? You had better stay well hidden from now on!  
  
I was expecting her to be looking out at the sea, but she returned the gaze, hugged me, and landed me a kiss. A shockingly unexpected, but bold, sweet, little kiss.  
  
Yes, there is something, she said after recovering from her shock at what she had just done and smiling foolishly. Don't tell Arthur!  
  
I laughed a small laugh and told her that I wouldn't, that I would keep this secret very safe, very secret. (Though now I've written it here.)  
  
Then Cecile stood up and left me, for the sun had finally finished setting. And after I had finished blushing and my heart rate had gone to normal, I too stood and returned to my sleeping quarters, where I am now, just about to sleep.  
  
And sleep I shall.  
  
- Thomas.  
  
  
  
Aaaaawww! Next time on Master of Budehuc Castle:  
  
After the festival, business begins to die down a bit and things go back to normal at the castle........almost.   
Thomas will finally meet the expert card game specialist and gambler face to face and perhaps learn how not to lose every single game...... but Thomas is such a bad gambler, maybe he never will.  
Can Thomas and Cecile keep up this little fling a secret? What happens if they can't? Will Arthur get wind of it and destroy the small little infatuation with publicity? What about Eike? Will Thomas finally get to see what he's hiding? Who is Eike really? Where is he from? How old is he? And what about Captain Geddoe and the rumors about the Flame Champion at Budehuc Castle?   
  
Find out in Chapter 5.


	5. About Budehuc

Nota Bene: I do not own Suikoden  
  


Chapter 5  
  


Curiosity is driving Thomas mad! He still has not uncovered the secret that is Eike and the longer he waits, the worse it gets. He may not be able to take it any longer.......  
And Cecile has made her affections for Thomas quite clear, but how will he handle that? Whether or not the two ever get together is ultimately up to Thomas, if he ever takes the initiative.   
  
- Jitterrue  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 136,  
  
Hello Diary, I have not written in a bit, I know, do forgive me. But I do think that today is worth recording. I spoke privately with Captain Geddoe today. He had some very interesting things to say. We sat at the desk in my quarters looking over the map and discussing the Fire Champion and the Flame Bringer. Oh my. That doesn't sound right, does it diary. Excuse me, I do believe its the Flame Champion and the Fire Bringer. Yes, that sound better. Well anyway. There were rumors coming and going about that I've been harboring this Flame Champion here in Budehuc Castle. Geddoe explained to me who this was, since I had no idea. Fifty years ago, a man saved the Grasslands in a great war. And the Fire Bringer was his army. One day, the Fire Bringer vanished and now Geddoe has set out to find him. Quite interesting isn't it diary. Geddoe looked a bit grieved that I knew nothing then before leaving me, told me that I should search my castle a bit, for it is very, very old and holds so many answers and so many secrets. I sat in my seat, it meditative thought, almost deciphering the phrase..... Then opened the door, and who was there? None other than Eike. Staring at us, not shocked, not sleepily, but almost statuesque, and unblinking. Geddoe nodded politely to him and then looked back at me saying, You should converse with your Librarian. His memory is quite Keen..... Then Geddoe went dignified down the stairs and into our tavern.   
  
Eike's memory...... Keen..... was Eike listening on us? I asked him this and all he could say was, I do believe I've seen this man before. Then Eike bowed to me and returned to his library, supposedly assisting his guest Ace with his search for interesting literature.  
  
The curiosity...... I'm going crazy! I MUST know what Eike is hiding in the sub levels!  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 137,  
  
Good day. I still don't know about the Sub levels. But I asked Kidd to search Eike a bit, and unnoticeably at that. I do not want Eike to become offended, but I must know more about him. Later today, as I sat at lunch with the large majority of my tenants, I saw Cecile intently gazing into the crystal I had given her for her birthday. I watched her for a bit, watching the happy glistening in her eyes..... I suppose she noticed me for she colored and I was quickly whisked away back into my castle by Juan.   
Thomas, my good Master, have you yet to meet our good friend Mike? he said with a wry grin and an odd accent and way of speech that he NEVER talks in.  
No...... and are you mocking the way in which I speak? Um.... not that I mind.... too much... or so....  
  
Yeah, I'm mocking' you. But you should meet Mike, anyway, And laughing, he lead me into the castle room. (I guess this room is meant as a study of some sort, but its still so empty.) There were a few people in there, quietly talking over a card game, no doubt. I came to the table and met Mike, who looked sleepy until he saw me.   
  
Master Thomas! How may I help you?   
  
Oh well, I'd just like to meet you and see how you like it here. That is all.  
  
It's great here, thank you.  
  
My tenants speak wonders of you. Martha especially. Her lottery ticket sales have gone up tenfold since you've arrived.  
  
Have they? He cried, laughing cordially. It's all about the game. Speaking of which, can I interest you in one?  
  
So I agreed. Either I am truly that horrible or luck favors Mike, for he won every single time. Every one! All of them! The basic object of the game was to have your two or three cards adding up to 9. Closest to 9 wins. And I always lost. Always. I don't think it is even possible for me to win. But I wasn't frustrated. Actually I even enjoyed myself. Mike offered to give me a few tips, but I declined them for the moment. I shall come back another day perhaps, But I had things to do.  
  
- Thomas  
  
p.s. Cecile and I no longer avoid each other, nor do we spend an exceptional amount of time together either. Sometimes I wonder if anything happened at all. Simply, we are wonderful friends. I don't suppose it should be any other way....... Perhaps I simply don't know what to do. This is a knew situation for me. Sigh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 138,  
  
Today I had a slight headache, so I visited Mio in our nursery. Like everyone else in our castle, she too had a deck of cards sitting in her window sill. I laughed and asked how much it had cost her to buy so many cards and she smiled at me and said, Nothing. Mike gave them to me. Isn't that nice? And don't you think he's rather handsome, Master Thomas? Then she blinked in a humorous manner and then began arranging bottles, humming as she went.   
Suddenly I heard loud crashing noise coming from outside, so I quickly rushed out. A lizard, a Zexen, and a Karayan were in the middle of a heated fight. Excuse me! I shouted. But they ignored me. So I shouted again, louder this time.   
A ring of spectators had formed around the fighters, some of them were cheering for one person or another. I pushed through them and yelled, What is the meaning of this? The Karayan stopped and looked at me, about to answer, but as the Lizard turned around, his great tail hit me hard on the head. I fell on the ground from the blow, but I was still painfully conscious. All the fighting and all the noise and all of everything simply stopped, and every eye was on me. Slowly I sat up and rubbed my head a bit. Just at this moment, Cecile and Sebastian came running up.  
  
Who did this?! Cecile cried up angrily, bearing her weapon. Sebastian silenced her and I spoke.  
  
I will not have brawls in my castle! If you must fight, do it outside my walls! This is a place of peace and unity, and I will not have that being destroyed. I stood up as I said this. I was surprised to hear the sternness of my own voice. It shocked me, really. But I got the message across. The fighters shook each others hands and bowed their heads to me and the crowd dispersed.  
  
Oh come on, Thoms! Juan joked lazily, chewing on a blade of grass. Just when things get interesting around here.  
  
Um....what do you mean? I thought it was always interesting here. Then Juan shook his head and laughed at me, before leaving us to continue with his nap.  
  
Cecile and Sebastian rushed up to me and asked me if I was ok. I said I was, but my head was hurting very badly. Oh dear, sir! We should take you to the Nurse immediately! Sebastian said.   
  
Yeah yeah! Oh no, Thomas! I'm soooo sooorrrryyy! I should have been there! I'm so sorry Thomas.  
  
It's O.K. Cecile, I'm fine.  
  
Oh no its not! You could have died!  
  
Sebastian sighed, don't be silly. Please calm down.  
  
I stumbled back up to my room, followed by Sebastian and Cecile, and plopped onto my bed. Splendid idea, Master Thomas. Sleep will do you well! Sebastian grinned taking up a few parchments from my desk.   
  
Yes. Sleep is good. I replied.   
  
Master Thomas! Cecile was saying, her eyes were very wide and her helmet was flopping over her head. Are you absolutely certain you'll be ok?  
  
Yes, yes! I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm not going to die, I promise you.  
  
Oh yes, of course! Then nodding ferociously, Cecile dashed out my room and clanked down the stairs. I laughed a bit before I fell asleep.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 139,  
  
Salutations. I'm feeling excellent today. I asked Kid was his results on Eike were.  
Kidd began in a nasally voice. I have discovered something quite interesting.  
  
You have?  
  
Yes, I have! Eike actually sleeps with his eyes open!  
  
  
  
Yes! And he speaks in a foreign language.  
  
What language is that?  
  
Dunno, sounds like gibberish to me.  
  
Well, thank you, Kidd. I said and the detective waved his hand at me claiming he could always solve any case. But somehow I don't think he can solve this one.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 140,  
  
Today I ran into Cecile, sitting on the balcony. Toppo was practicing the violin below her and Cecile was sitting there, unnoticed, just listening. The sun was shining off her helmet and she had a dreamy look in her eye. Hello, Cecile, I said. She turned her head around quickly and stood up. Oh, I'm sorry, I did not mean to alarm you.  
  
No no, Master Thomas! No, of course not! But she did not sit until I told her she could. Haha.  
  
Toppo is very talented, I commented watching the musician happily fiddle away.  
  
Yes, yes!  
  
Then we just sat there and listened. Cecile would look at me a bit and turn away. But soon I stood and told her I should be off. She looked a bit forlornly, then quickly smiled nodding. I stood and left.  
  
Now I'm writing, its pretty dark out. If one is very quiet, they can hear lots of things. I can hear my candle cracking and popping. I can hear the breeze gently blowing. I can here a few crickets.... I hear a duck quacking downstairs. I can hear Cecile clanking back and forth and the bottom of the stairs, probably not too far from the duck. I can hear all these things, but what I am really listening for is Eike's nighttime babblings that Kidd told me of. I can't hear them.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 142  
  
Today I gathered enough courage to talk to Eike myself. As usual, he was in the library, reading. Hello, Eike. I said.   
  
  
  
So....... have you made friends with our intelligent scholar over there yet? I was making a bit of small talk, and Eike could tell.  
  
  
  
What do you think of her?  
  
She has very curly hair.  
  
So she does..... er....  
  
...............You would like to know how I recognized Captain Geddoe?  
  
Eike was going straight to the point. I sighed and said, I don't mean to be rude, but, yes.  
  
I've seen him in a book.  
  
Then he must be very famous.  
  
  
  
Do you know what a True Rune is?  
  
Well...... yes. no.  
  
  
  
  
  
It is said that they grant immortality.  
  
  
  
There are some things about this castle you should know.  
  
Yes yes! I fully agree!  
  
Eike placed a pile of books on the table and began to leaf through them. There were illustrations there and charts and of course many many words. I think it is time you know the history of your castle. Finally I was getting somewhere! Perhaps Eike would tell me everything. But not all right now. Come back everyday, and I will tell you something new.  
  
I agreed and smiled at Eike, thanking him profusely. I could have sworn that he almost smiled.  
  
- Thomas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 142,  
  
Today I read a bit of the paper. Nothing to intriguing. Then I read a note for me from Arthur. Here, I will place it in this page of my Diary:  
  
Hey Thomas! I think I have a great lead, and it's about you! You and Cecile. I would like to interview you as soon as possible! ---Arthur  
  
Oh no. Was Arthur.....did he? What does he? What does he think? Does he suspect me and Cecile of something? I wrote Arthur back saying there was nothing to report and that I was far too busy for an interview.  
I think I lied..... a little.  
  
Eike wrote me a small paragraph for today for me to read, about my castle:  
  
Budehuc castle was first built nearly 200 years ago. It is unclear what exactly the date was. An old Zexen King created the Kingdom to appease his two sons, the older inheriting rule over Vinay Del Zexay, and the Younger given the castle. At this time it was called, Yokanis Castle after its king. Yokan, the younger new king, reigned from the day he turned 20, until his death, 30 years later. The castle endured a period of being ruled in an oligarchical fashion until it was taken over by a conquerer, Zinzi the Great, who originally hailed from Dunan. The people that Zinzi conquered began to rebel against him so he began to build passage ways into castle. One night Zinzi disappeared. No one knows of what happened to him, well, I supposed almost no one.  
  
And that was the end of the passage. I get to learn more from Eike tomorrow.  
  
- Thomas  
  
  
  
This concludes Chapter 5.  
  
So! Now that Thomas has finally met Mike, perhaps he may like to by a few cards for himself. And I don't know about you, but I think Mike has a bit of a crush on Mio. He did give her a whole deck for free, which no one else in the castle got. And will Thomas ever finally decide if he's going to develop a real relationship with Cecile? How much longer will he make her wait? And will Arthur push the story, even though Thomas so clearly does not want him to? We shall see. And more of Eike and Budehuc castle. We will see the long and intriguing history.  
  
(Thank you DEL, for your inspirational story about Eike.)  
  
***About the History, it doesn't have very much to do with the game. It incorporates the few facts that the game does include, but the rest is my interpretation.*******


	6. War, Secrets, Suppression

Nota Bene: I do not own Suikoden.  
  


Chapter 6  
  


Last time, Thomas finally met with Mike the gambler, ended a fight, and gathered the courage to converse with Eike. Eike has agreed to give Thomas a bit of writing each day about the history of the castle. Thomas hopes that Eike's past will also be incorporated here. Arthur seems to know something about Thomas and Cecile and he wants to interview both of them on the matter, this is exactly was the two don't want.....  
  
- Jitterrue  
  
*Some events may have occurred at different times in the game, but for the diary purposes, they fit better where I have placed them.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 143,  
  
Good morning. It's nearly noon, but I've decided to write a bit early. Many of my tenants are visiting Iksay today and they most likely will not be back until this time tomorrow. When they leave, I will stand at my gates, waving them off. When I woke up this morning I saw a paper on my bedroom desk. I looked at it and realized it was Eike's next chapter to the history of Budehuc castle. I have enclosed it here:  
  
The castle underwent a short stage of complete chaos and anarchy once Zinzi disappeared. (It is said that Zinzi went insane and lost himself deep into one of his tunnels. However, whether or not that is true is debatable.) Other Kingdoms knew that the castle had no ruler and the Dunan and Harmonian princes began to fight over the land, the castle being in a wonderfully strategic location for them and right next to a lake, it was the perfect place for trade control. A small war broke out between these princes of Dunan and Harmonia.   
  
Isn't that wonderfully interesting, Diary? I cannot wait for tomorrow. I am so glad that Eike is sharing some things with me. It's eased my curiosity. I've always wanted to go into that tunnel that I found in the Sub level, but I know that Eike would just be there to block me, and I know I would feel terribly horrible for doing so. Thus, I will wait. For now.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 144,  
  
Hello diary. The sun is going down and I am preparing myself for bed. This morning my tenants still were not here. A few of them, Watari for example, returned a bit early but the rest didn't come back until much later. But Watari told me something a bit unusual. There are lizards in Iksay, he said. There are never lizards in Iksay, I know this.  
  
What were they doing? I asked.   
  
They were just standing about, doing nothing,  
  
How odd. This concerns me. Why were there Lizards in Iksay? I dismissed the thought however and walked out of the storage room. (Muto wasn't there, he had gone to Iksay with the others.) I accidentally bumped into Cecile on my way into the castle. We both fell and were quite embarrassed. Cecile's helmet fell off and her long golden hair fell out of a bun and placed itself like rays of sunlight over her shoulders. We both sat on the ground looking at one another, I don't know if I've ever turned so red in all my life. Then I stood up and tried to dignify myself.  
  
Excuse me...my lady, I said offering my hand to help her up. Forgive my clumsiness.  
  
Cecile giggled and accepted my offer. She gave me her hand and I pulled her up. I even picked up her helmet for her and brushed it off with my sleeve. I do believe this is yours, I said smiling, playing chivalrous.   
  
Thank you, Mr. Thomas, Cecile said smiling. But she didn't put the helmet back on just then. She let her brilliant hair soak in the sun.   
  
Excuse me, but if you have the time, would you like to go for a walk about the garden? With all of our tenants gone, things are a bit slow.  
  
Cecile accepted and we walked, arm in arm, through the garden. Then she put her helmet back on, took up her normal position at the gate and I awaited the return of my tenants. They came back at about 5 in the afternoon.  
  
Eike's page:  
However, neither side won. A man, who had risen into power, snuck into the castle and asserted himself as king while the Dunan and Harmonian princes fought. This man's last name was Budehuc, and it was him that the castle was named after. No one knows truly exactly where he hailed from, for he kept such information very confidential, but some people have their theories, of which I won't disclose.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 145,  
  
Hello. Cecile came bustling angrily into my room today. Thomas! What have you said to Arthur?  
  
Nothing nothing! I said, quite truthfully.  
  
Then how does he know? He'll ruin it. She cried.  
  
Ruin? Ruin what? I felt a bit stupid.  
  
Cecile turned bright red and said as if she'd just realized, oh.... oh no. nothing. no nothing. I just wish Arthur will stop pestering me.  
  
Cecile looked like she was about to cry. I didn't know what to do. I know nothing in the matters of women. But I did think it was my duty to be of some consolation, me being the master. So I gave Cecile a warm hug as she struggled not to cry.   
  
Cecile, Arthur knows nothing, don't cry. And see, you have a duty to uphold. Can't you hear Sebastian? He's calling you for a chore of some sort. See, you must not fret, Even if Arthur knows things, This (I hugged her tighter), This can't be destroyed.  
  
Cecile did cry, her tears soak my shirt, for a good ten minutes. Then she stopped and nodded her head. I'm usually not so stupid, I'm so sorry so so very sorry, master! I'll never disturb you again! I'll, I'll go help Sebastian now. Yes, yes. I'm so sorry, Thomas! Then briskly she exited the room.   
  
I don't not like Arthur. I like him very much. I like his paper very much. But this story, it seems, is getting out of hand. Tomorrow I will tell him everything, then tell him to keep it a secret. I think this will ease his anxiousness for knowledge and at the same time alert his duty to his master.  
  
Diary? Have I admitted to something today?............ sometimes, I just never know how I feel.  
  
Eike's page:  
  
Budehuc, the new master, I shall call him Bud, was a very busy man. Bud, though greedy, was not evil in anyway. He prospered the castle in great and lavish ways. The castle became a great trade center and it had quite a formidable army as well. It was decorated with deep red carpets, it was clean to the utmost, it was in absolute perfect condition, busy and rich. However, Bud also seemed to go a bit insane and he to dug deeper underneath the castle, like Zinzi. He did not disappear but when he died, his last words were, Dig no deeper under the earth........  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 146,  
  
Remember a few days ago when Watari told me there were Lizards in Iksay? I now know why. The air smelt of blood today, and the ground shook with war.   
  
I have just received news and a few Iksayan refugees. This is what happened.   
  
Iksay, having been finally prepared, held for themselves a wonderful festival. The festival lasted all the day but as the sun began to dwindle, the ground shook with the feet of a thousand lizards. The Lizard men ran in over the hills and began to burn, sack, and pillage the city. Fighting broke out and the city began to burn. Luckily for Iksay, two Zexen knights were there at the time, but after scaring the Lizards off with the threat of reinforcements, they traveled east. This next morning, the fires have been extinguished, but the cries of the wounded and the ghastly wails of the dead are still there. Blood lingers in the air...... I fear that War is upon us.  
  
More fighting, more fighting, more fighting. It never shall end.  
  
Today I spoke with Arthur to resolve the matter of the publicity of my private life. I told him, not everything. I simply told him that perhaps Cecile and I may like each other, sometimes of this I said I wasn't sure. Then I asked him to please not report any of this. He agreed for the time being, but I feel that if something big between us ever happens, the whole castle will know. I've got to keep it under wraps.  
  
Eike's page.  
  
However, Bud's warning was not headed. His son, Charles Budehuc II took the throne. The castle continued to grow richer and richer and busier and busier. It was the peak of the castles age, the golden age of Budehuc. Charles continued his fathers works and he to, began to go insane. He too continued to dig underneath the earth and he continued to make secret passageways in the castle. Charles became blind and was suddenly cured of his insanity and with his wife, moved from his spot in the castle and moved into a house he had built for their retirement, establishing his oldest son Charles Budehuc III, to the throne.  
  
Diary, does it not seem odd that all of these masters have gone insane? I wonder why. I wonder if I will go insane.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 147,  
  
Today, Toppo and I went to visit Mike for a short game. Both Toppo and Mike beat me and now I have to pay a fine of 400 potch. Oh bother. I don't think It's possible for me to win.  
  
- Thomas  
  
Eike's page  
  
Charles III was not so kind as his fore fathers. Though the castle remained rich, he corrupted and perverted the legal system. As to be expected, he also went insane, but he did not build any more tunnels. The building of hide - aways ended with Charles II (his father) Instead, Charles III began to hide his precious belongings into the walls and tunnels of the castle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 147,  
  
Today Muto and I had a lovely chat with Mio. Muto was feeling a bit ill, so I went in to check up on him. He was quite happy to see me and I couldn't help but give him a few dog treats since he loves them so much. Master Thomas! Muto said, I've found a wonderful thing for you! and he handed me an old tome. I was digging with the mole man a while back and this paper book thing was in the mud! But its not a bone so you can have it.  
Mio and I laughed and I accepted the tome. It was written in a language that I don't know. After Eike tells me the rest of the story, I will show it to him. Since Eike seems to know so much.  
  
Eike's Page.  
  
Charles III died in a fight with a tenant. His son Jun I took over.  
  
- Thomas  
  
  
  
That concludes Chapter 6:  
  
The mystery of Budehuc castle is finally being solved. Will Eike ever tell Thomas where He comes into the story? Will Thomas stop trying to hide his feelings for Cecile? Will Arthur publish against his wishes? What does that Tome that Muto found say and what is it really? And war is in the air. When will it come to Budehuc and how will Thomas react?  
Find out in chapter 7.  
  



	7. Holiday Special Valentines

Nota Bene: I do not own Suikoden  
  


HOLIDAY SPECIAL  
VALENTINES  
  


all right everybody, since today is Valentine's day, I have a special treat for you. This Chapter does not really flow with the rest of the story. It probably won't make any sense, but it should be cute and entertaining. And guys, I'll try to put a fight scene in, here and there, but be warned, it will be . Giggles!   
  
-Jitterrue  
  
P.S. I finally got around to asking a guy to Sades and guess what! He said yes. ^_^ hehe!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Valentines Day!  
  
This is one very long long long day. But I will record it all, Holidays are special, you know. When I woke up this morning, I saw the door suddenly slam shut and a scattering of feet running down the stairs. It made me laugh. Someone must have been watching me sleep and then fled when I opened my eyes.   
  
Then I looked on my table. It was covered with red hearts and candy and flowers. There was very very much of it, it made me smile. I looked at all the little valentines. There were more than I could count and they read: From Muto, From Sebastian, From Cecile, From Juan, From: Martha, From: Watari, From: etc. I got one from every single one of my tenants.  
  
However, Cecile gave me five, and both of the flower sets were from her. I blushed and set them by the window.   
  
My stomach began to growl, so hungrily I left my room and clumsily tripped down the stairs. I didn't hurt myself, no, but a Zexen woman, I believe her name is Sanya, was there to greet me. I stood up, yawning and rubbing my head and suddenly she leapt at me! I was taken quite aback and tried to run away, but she was too fast! She had me in her arms squeezing me tightly. I feel, Diary, if I'd endured it any longer, I'd have died!   
Thomas! Good morning! She cried.   
  
Not Good morning,  
  
What?! What's wrong, Thomas, don't you appreciate being loved? She said, suddenly very angry.  
  
Of course I do, but you've never even spoken to me before, I command you to release me!  
  
Oh what's wrong, Thommy, You know you love me, You waaaaaant me!   
  
No! No I don't! and finally I tore from her grip and ran outside as quickly as I could.  
  
(And now for something Thomas didn't write, and something he doesn't know: After Thomas ran screaming out of the castle, Cecile came laughing around the corner giving Sanya a high-five. Both of them were laughing hysterically. Did you see the look on his face?! HAHAHAHA Sanya was laughing so hard that tears were streaming out of her eyes. Cecile said, Yeah! Bahaha! Man, that was a good one! Thanks Sanya, your a great Actress! I couldn't have done it myself. Hey! Lets go trick him again! I'll never forget that face! AHAHAHAHAH Cecile went out of the room laughing, almost cackling, feeling very pleased with herself that she had played such a nasty little trick on her loved one. Poor Thomas! What will she do to him next?)  
  
Please resume:  
  
I was still very hungry, diary, so I made my way to our inn, and asked Sebastian if there was any room left. Why yes master Thomas, but it is reserved for the Lady Cecile. Shall I replace her spot with you?  
  
Oh no no, don't do that. I will eat elsewhere.  
  
Very well then,  
  
No no! Cried Muto, leaping out of his seat, and running to Thomas, nearly knocking him over, No, Master! Sit in my seat, please!  
  
I smiled at Muto and he wagged his tail and left. So I went to Muto's seat. There was a duck and a Lizard sitting on either side of the spot and as soon as I walked in, they immediately began brushing the seat off. Muto sheds, very very much. said the duck and the Lizard laughed.   
  
So ravenous was I, that I began to dig into the food, quite unpolitely, but the duck and the lizard were laughing and quite enjoying it, for they abandoned the etiquette of their own people and began to eat rudely as well. As were most of the guests when I saw them. It was then that I noticed that the only empty seat was right across from me, and the door opened. I righted myself and sat tall and dignified and put little on my plate. Ladies despise sloppiness.  
  
Cecile sat happily on the chair and looked surpised to see me there. Hello, Master Thomas! She chirped. I looked upon her hair, it was braided in circles about her ears and it looked quite beautiful. She placed her helmet upon the table. My, I'm hungry! She said, eyeing the food and almost forgetting me. And suddenly, her fork flew to her plate and then to her mouth and she ate just as quickly as I had. When she was finished she leaned back and sighed and after five minutes, she grabbed her helmet, leapt up out of the seat and dashed out the door. What an odd girl Cecile is. Sigh......  
  
But I had been done for quite sometime. So I got up and left the tavern and all the people there to their food, jokes, and idle chat.  
  
As soon as I walked out, Martha beckoned to me. she said waving. Go find Piccolo and ask him what his fortune is! She was laughing so heartily (which such a laugh is a bit uncharacteristic of her) that I obeyed and peeked into Piccolo's tent.   
  
He was sitting there happily, smoking away on his pipe. Hello my boy! he said smiling. Would you like to hear your fortune told?   
  
No Sir, actually, I'm here to ask you what YOUR fortune is.   
  
My fortune? My fortune is that you say? And piccolo stopped in thought for a bit and turned very very red. Martha, you devil - woman you! he cried out and I left the tent only to here more of Martha's cackling and laughing.   
  
Today had turned out quite odd today, and laughing at myself I trumped down the stairs to visit some other tenants. I saw Mio and Mike playing a card game, they were sitting in the grass actually flinging bits of flowers at each other. Then Mike took Mio's hand and she looked very surprised indeed and flushed very red.  
Mike asked producing a small red box, Mio, will you m....   
  
Will I? Mio was looking very very pleased.  
  
Will you give me another back rub! Mike said thinking he was very funny.  
  
Mio cried. You big jerk! and she threw another flower at him in indignation and laughing, they tussled in the grass.  
  
I walked away from them, laughing at what I'd over heard. How clever Mike is. I tried not to think of Cecile.  
  
Then I saw Watari ride by on a horse chasing after our rancher. Hmmmmm. And a Karayan man speaking softly to a Zexen woman. I saw Toppo crying, apparently he likes Nei but she does not return the love. I felt as If I was going crazy so I turned the corner and ran into a tree, and the tree through an apple at me. And Someone was laughing and I felt a bit angry so I chased after whoever it was that was laughing.  
  
And then I ran into a very large man with a sword. Are you pickin' a fight here in these parts? He asked me.   
  
I said but it was too late.  
  
said the large man and a sword fight was at hand.  
  
I'd rather not describe it for I lost miserably and I got back up off the ground and continued my search, more out of boredom than anything.  
  
(Cecile laughed again. The Big man was yet another practical joke of hers. Thank you sir, You gave Thomas an awful fright! She cried laughing and the big man laughed as well and left the brush. Then Cecile ran off again.)  
  
Finally I heard no more footsteps, just very heavy breathing. Another apple came flying at me, but I dodged and dove into the bush from whence it came. I cought someone and we tumbled down a hill. At the bottom of the hill, I opened my eyes and saw who I'd ensnared in my arms.....Cecile!!!  
  
Cecile was giggling like hyena and she hugged my stomach (for I was so much higher up on the hill) and she said, I'm sorry, Thomas, I've been playing practical jokes on you all the day long.  
  
I looked at her and could not be angry. I hugged her back and said, That's ok, ..... I suppose. But uh...... I think she was going to kiss me but she didn't.  
  
She stood up and ran back up the hill. I sat there forlornly watching her go.  
  
By then the sun had began to sink behind the mountains so I trudged back to my quarters.  
Cecile was at the foot of the steps saying goodnight to me, I smiled and then I went to my room. I'm going to sleep very hard, today was very odd.  
  
- Thomas   
  
  
  
  
Here ends the Holiday Special


	8. A Dark History

Nota Bene: I do not own Suikoden  
  


Chapter 8  
  


Last time on Master of Budehuc castle, Thomas learned very much about the old masters of the Castle from Eike's daily paragraphs. Also, war with the Lizards has destroyed Iksay, and Thomas's relationship with Cecil is under the threat of exposure. Thomas has a lot of troubles on his hands.  
  
-Jitterrue  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 149,  
  
Hello diary. This whole day, I felt quite tired and lethargic. Sebastian believes me to be ill. But I do not think I am ill. Even so, I will not stop to rest during the days until I cannot work any longer.   
  
It was a cold day. So very cold. The cold does not phase Juan, I suppose. He was just as lazy as ever, still sleeping on the icy grass. I do wish I could sleep so carelessly, but with the threat of war.......  
  
I've received strange news. The lizards have returned to their hide-out, and no one has heard of them since Iksay. But something else bothers me. The Chisha village fears attack from Harmonia. They have not been so yet, but their leader sends me a message of woe, and of hope. She says to protect my castle at all costs. She also says that the Flame Champion is coming.  
  
The Flame Champion....... should he not be dead by now? I have learned a bit about him..... He would be so old now.....  
  
Eike's page:  
  
Jun I took over after his fathers death. He was just as corrupt as his father, but he however never became insane. His nerves were of steal and nothing, no matter how horrible, or evil...... could shake him. Some say he was in alliance with dark forces, some say he spoke to the creatures of the night, to dead things that walk the earth, and most surely, a bat-creature, a man or a demon, who walks the forests at night, and is always with those who never know he is there.  
Jun was feared as a heretic, but none opposed him, for it was thought that he could summon the most horrible of creatures.  
  
  
My, my diary! Doesn't that sound awful? I hardly know if I really want to finish this.....  
No! I must!  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 150,  
  
Another messenger from Chisha arrived today. He bowed low to me and greeted me. Master Thomas, he said, It has been confirmed now that Harmonia has declared war upon the grasslands. We must unite! But we cannot with out the Flame Champion. I am here sir, to ask your permission to take from your ancient library, a copy of an old alliance. For Zexen was once part of the grasslands.  
  
I stared at the man in shock. Zexen, Vinay Del Zexay itself, were all part of grasslands! The nation that has for so long given me so much grief.......... What must I do?  
  
I was hoping you'd ask, sir..... could you unite our people once more? please..... Until the Flame Champion returns......  
  
I understand. I will do my best.   
  
The messenger bowed and left. I have a huge duty upon my hands now.   
  
I ran into Cecil on my way to the library to speak to Eike. Cecil's eyes were wide with wonderment. I asked.  
  
Oh! What? NO! I would NEVER eves drop....... well... actually ONLY if it was important! I swear! Cecile cried out suddenly, even though I'd never suspected her of anything.  
  
Whoa whoa Cecile! Calm down! I suppose you know already what's going on...... Is this true?  
  
Slowly she answered me. ....Yes. Don't me angry Mr. Thomas! Please don't be angry!  
  
I smiled at her and told her not to worry about that. I would have told her anyway, her being the head of the guard. We have a job to do Cecile. A mighty job.  
  
Then I received my next page from Eike:  
  
Angered by his father's death, Jun searched deep into the castle for clues, for he did not know that his father had died in a skirmish with a tenant. Jun discovered the tunnels, built only a few generations earlier and searched into them. It is said that he searched for 5 days before finally coming to the end. There he claims to have seen a body, guarding a gate of some sort. However, this was not a body at all. It was a man, who Jun knew quite well. Good sir! Jun asked the man. How long have you known of these tunnels, and told me naught? But the man did not answer. Answer me sir! Or I shall draw my blade, and leave you hear, in the darkness where you lie! But the man did not stir.  
Finally the man said, most mysteriously, The tunnel ends here, and you will delve no deeper. Such was the man's mandate, to guard the wishes of Jun's forefather, that no other will dig any deeper under the earth...... ever again. And Jun left. He disappeared into the forest to continue his evil works and meetings with the Bat-creature until his death. Hugo has seen him.... our young friend the Karayan.... He's seen this bat-creature, for it is neither live, nor dead. Thomas, do not wonder yet who this man in the tunnel was, for the story is far from over and I must protect you from insanity! - Eike.  
  
Diary, Now I am most frightened. How does Eike know so many intimate details, if all this happened so very long ago? But my desire to wander into the tunnels is not squelched. No, in fact, it grows.....  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Day 151,  
  
Today was very busy. The tenants and I have devoted our time to reinforcing our walls and our armies. War is coming, we can feel it. Something big is going to happen diary, Something big.  
  
As I stood on the balcony, looking down, I chanced to turn around and look...... the newspaper...... I trust Arthur..... that I do. But this time, I had to look, For I saw my name, which is not uncommon, but I also saw Cecile's......... I didn't read the paper. No, I, I,.....I removed it from the wall and flung it out my window.  
  
I've.... I've never done such a thing. I fear I reacted too hotly. Arthur will surely know.... but I cannot hide my love forever. My Love? Is such truly love diary? How will I ever know? How can one know if they are truly in love? My mind torments me on the matter. I shall never be rid of it.  
  
Eike's page:  
  
Jun's nephew, Rahan, took the throne next, for Jun had no children. Rahan was a weak man, driven mad by the threat of war, for at this time, Harmonia had risen into power and Zexen, at this time a grassland city, had threatened to turn their allegiance to the greater power, Harmonia. The castle was hotly sought after. There were rumors of a great warrior, who rose from the ranks. He who obtained the true fire rune. He would rise to conquer. But not with out his comrades, the holders of the true Lightning and Water runes. Of whom you've suspected, Thomas, no doubt. Rahan hid in the tunnels, afraid of war, and a Zexen man was allowed to control the castle.   
  
- Thomas  
  
This concludes Chapter 8 of Budehuc Castle!  
  
Next time:  
  
On chapter 9, we will finally learn what Eike has to do with the castle's deep history. We'll also see the Castle preparing for war and how on earth will Thomas EVER get Zexen to unite with the grasslands? And is Thomas really in love with Cecile? How will Arthur react when he sees that his beloved paper has been torn from the wall?   
The plot thickens. 


	9. Interview with Arthur

***Nota Bene: I do not own Suikoden  
  


  
Chapter 9  
  


Last time, Thomas learned more about the history of Budehuc Castle. He also received messages from Chisha, warning him of impending war and entrusting upon him the duty to reunite Zexen with the grasslands. Meanwhile, Thomas has been very patient with Eike. It's been months now, and Eike still hasn't told him about either the caves or himself.....the curiosity is unbearable. Finally, last time Thomas pulled down Arthur's latest paper from the wall and tossed it out of the window when he noticed his name next to Cecile's.......  
  
- Jitterrue  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Day 152  
  
Hello again Diary. I don't quite know how to describe today....... fairly uneventful but ..... stressful. This morning I spilt my tea all over my desk. Luckily I'd had no papers on it but the sound of the crashing glass sent Sebastian running into my room. He would not allow me to clean up my own mess, claiming that I may be coming down some sort of muscular deficiency or other.   
  
As I was walking down the stairs, I looked at the wall where Arthur's paper should have been........ It was still not there. Another one had not yet filled the empty frame. And in such thought, I tumbled down the rest of the stairs and sat there, ashamed, until Juan came around the corner, smirking at me.   
  
Perhaps I do have a sort of...... Muscular Deficiency. Sigh. I exited my castle on my way to collected my dollars from the cook..... I saw Eike, standing outside, in the Daylight no less, gazing up at the sky. Such peculiar behavior I have never seen from Eike. And he hates the sun. What odd people I live with.  
  
My whole day consisted as thus. Very boring, nothing happened. But Cecile was away at the Brass Castle..... Arthur had not even noticed the missing paper.... And these drove me mad, knawing at the back of my mind. And for some reason, I wished for nothing more than to crawl through the tunnels that I'd promised Eike I would not enter.  
  
- Thomas  
  
Eike's Page:  
  
There was a period of three weak rulers, during the next war. The Harmonians were fighting the Grasslanders. (At this time, Zexen was still technically a part of the Grasslands.) Our Castle was the meeting point of the Grassland forces. As time went on during the skirmishes of war, three men rose up in the ranks. Their names were Wyatt Lightfellow, Geddoe commander of the Malitia Army, and Hugo. Geddoe had brought his armies up from Caleria and was already a highly ranked admiral. Wyatt was a Zexen senator, training for combat in Budehuc, and Hugo was young boy from Chisha, with no parents and nothing particularly special about him. At this time Budehuc did have a ruler, but he was sickly and unable to rule properly and Commander Acado lead a military based government for as long as two years.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 153,  
  
Soon, Diary, I will sleep, for I am very tired and it is quite late. Cecile returned from her duties today. I ignored the fact that I was feeling quite elated upon her arrival. But I did not greet her, I did not speak to her, no I ignored her fully and completely except for business purposes. Arthur set up an appointment with me for the afternoon and he wanted to discuss exactly what I had expected him to.  
  
Good day, Master Thomas, he said politely.  
  
And good day to you, Arthur. Ehr.... may I ask what troubles you? I acted completely ignorant as to what he was going to say next.  
  
Oh yes, if you haven't noticed, my paper has disappeared from the wall.  
  
Uh.. Oh my! How dreadful. I haven't noticed, no, I haven't paid any attention to the wall since my last message from Chisha.  
  
Hmm. Is that so, Master Thomas? Arthur pried, chewing a pen and looking quite shrewd. Perhaps you should like to know where I found my paper?  
  
My heart began to speed, like a guilty man expecting to be caught, Yes, yes, of course. Do tell.  
  
Arthur smiled, that reporter smile he assumes when he believes he's got a scoop. Well, Master Thomas, I discovered my paper lying in ruins outside the castle walls, just beneath a window.  
  
Oh did you?  
  
I did. Fascinating, is it not?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The evidence shows me that the paper was not simply blown by the wind or lost, oh no. According to our expert detective Kidd, it was ripped most hastily from the wall and tossed out of the window.  
  
I swallowed hard. How accurate Kidd had been. Oh, is that what Kidd said...  
  
Arthur grinned excitedly, his glasses giving him a most..... boyish countenance, That's right! It's the best scoop I've had in a while!  
  
Better than the rumors of the Fire Bringer?  
  
Oh that's way old news! This is fresh and new!  
  
So..... what am I needed for? I smiled shakily, my hands shook. Why should I be so uncertain? Was it so bad that I'd been found out? Of course it was..... Forgive me Arthur, I said after noticing his keen look on my shaking hands, Sebastian tells me I have a Muscular Deficiency.  
  
The keen look dulled and Arthur grinned again, Oh yes! Sebastian has told me all about it.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank you Sebastian.  
  
But to answer your question, I just need to ask you a few questions. We have no idea who the culprit was and Kidd says you might be able to give us a few clues.  
  
I sighed again. I was not suspected. How delightful. Oh, why didn't you say so!  
  
The both of us laughed. Me, a bit uneasy.  
  
Did you per chance, see the deed done?  
  
No, I can't say that I did.  
  
mhmm, mhmm, Arthur scribbled notes on a pad furiously. Have you seen any suspicious characters walking back and forth from the stairs to the Library?  
  
I wanted to say Eike, but I already knew he was innocent, Oh no, everyone takes the elevator these days.  
  
Do they  
  
They do.  
  
Have you any idea what the article was about?  
  
No, I haven't  
  
It was about Cecile and.....  
  
  
  
Well..... Juan.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry.......?  
  
Oh no, forgive me. But why Juan?  
  
Haha! Cecile has had this light way of walking and talking lately.  
  
She seems normal to me.  
  
Well, she is not. She smiles constantly and talks much faster when she speaks and is much quieter when she doesn't speak.  
  
What does she speak about?  
  
Usually about the orders you give her. Most people complain about orders, but not Cecile. No she does them happily and without complaining.  
  
Oh but she's always been like that.  
  
  
  
And Juan? I thought for sure I'd seen my name in the paper. Perhaps I was merely mentioned, as usual in these stories. But Juan?  
  
Well, Juan has been particularly lazy lately.  
  
But he is always lazy  
  
Not this lazy. I think he daydreams all the day long.  
  
About Cecile?  
  
Maybe. And, get this! Last Tuesday, both of them were in the old broken boat, at twilight!  
  
Th- They were?  
  
  
  
My throat tightened and my eyes began to sting, just slightly.  
  
  
  
Oh, its my muscular deficiency. It is quite painful.  
  
That is awful.  
  
  
  
Well then, I will be on my way. Good day to you Master Thomas! Thank you very much! Arthur said with a bow and left the room.  
  
  
I was alone with my thoughts. I returned to my room, set my jaw, clenched my fists and I slept. I woke up again a few hours ago. Why was I so upset Diary? Surely Arthur is simply mislead..... haha, Juan. But perhaps...... No. This is why the master of a castle never gets romantically involved with his tenants.   
  
Such is my luck with women. I was a fool to think Cecile would even be interested. Besides. I have never fallen in love in all my life anyway! I never said I was! It's true isn't it Diary! It is my Muscular Deficiency. Yes. Perhaps I'm experiencing heart failure. I will call for the nurse first thing in the morning.  
  
- Thomas  
  
Eike's Page:  
  
To make a long story short, the war raged on for ten years. Eventually, Hugo became the bearer of the True Fire Rune and was named the Flame Champion. He and the Fire Bringer (Geddoe and Wyatt) reigned destruction upon Harmonia and the Grasslands were victorious. Then, he disappeared, back into the obscurity from which he had come.  
After the war, Budehuc Castle remained Master-less for fifty years. Victory had come at a costly price, and the castle was nearly destroyed. It was cut off from the maps and memory. Zexen took it into its territory and more or less forgot about it.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 154,  
  
I received another message from Chisha. The Flame Champion has resurfaced! The messenger was not informed on the identity of the man. But he told me that he must be old and wise to live so long. However, Eike has told me that the True Runes bring about immortality. We shall see about this. Also, captain Geddoe is coming back to Budehuc to set up base. Harmonia has declared war on the Grasslands, as you must already know, Diary. Tomorrow I go to Zexen to attempt to create allies in them. But I am afraid it will be in vain. The council has resented me since I sold the estate to the Karayan chief.   
  
A group of Lizards has come to the castle to help in the reparations. My castle feels overrun with them, though they stay inside and underground. They seem so fierce and stern.... Perhaps Eike is some sort of cross between a man and a Lizard....... no, of course not how silly of me.  
  
Eike's page:  
  
Eventually, Zexen began to send young men to Budehuc Castle to rule it. This was an effective method to keep ambitious men and useless sons out of the way. The castle had lost its ways of trade and was used as a border between them and what they considered to be rudimentary, barbarous Grasslanders, until it all but disappeared from the map.   
  
History began to repeat itself as it usually does, and the rulers, one by one, began to go insane. A few of them even attempted to dig in the underground tunnels, but most of them were apprehended by a man barring the way. One by one, each master left, and the castle fell deeper and deeper into poverty and obscurity. The number of tenants fell and fell, until it reached even below the bare minimum needed to keep up a castle of this size. The Bat Creature reappeared after nearly 80 years and began to walk the woods behind the castle (The very same that Jun had conversed with). It is said that he sniffs for True Runes.........  
Perhaps Hugo will tell you of him....  
  
Oh Diary! Again with all the mystery! It does not help my insatiable curiosity! I must get into those tunnels.  
  
........ And I will. Cecile........ forgive me.  
  
- Thomas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And this concludes Chapter 9 of Master of Budehuc Castle:  
  
Next time, will Thomas really go into the tunnels, even though Eike asked him not to? And the Flame Champion has resurfaced! Who is it?! Will he be old or young? And who holds the other Runes? Will Budehuc be able to hold off Harmonia and will Thomas be able to convince Zexen to join his cause tomorrow? And are Cecile and Juan really an item?  
  
Find out next time!


	10. Spying on Cecile

***Nota Bene: I do not own Suikoden  


  
Chapter 10  
  


Last time on Budehuc Castle, Thomas had an interview with Arthur. But to both Thomas's relief and dismay, Arthur believed that the object of Cecile's affection was Juan. Thomas is going to try and convince Zexen to unite with the Grasslands against the Harmonians, but as we all know, that's hopeless. Lets see what happens.   
  
-Jitterrue  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 155,  
  
What a horrible day. I went to Zexen today, attempting to unite them with the grasslands....Why would Chisha ask me to do such? Are they so desperate? Sometimes, I think fate laughs at me. Would you like to know what occurred? Well. The first thing I did upon arriving at Zexen was visit the council. I told them that the Flame Champion was surely on his way and that we must join forces. I received only blank stares and rude blatant laughter. So I left and spread my word on the street. I was pushed, shoved, yelled at, laughed at, ignored, and oh so much more. Who would have known how rude people can be? So I gave up and came back home before the day was over.   
  
And what on earth is wrong with Cecile? She followed me around so closely today. I think she wanted to say something but.... well.... for once, I wasn't one to listen. I feel like a horrible Master. This just isn't my day.   
  
There was no page from Eike.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 156  
  
Today I went to see Mio to complain about none other than my supposed muscular deficiency. I've been feeling terribly clumsy lately.  
  
Well, Master Thomas, Mio said after a few minutes, You're muscles look fine to me.  
  
Is that so?  
  
Yes. Ah. I know just what your problem is.  
  
You do?  
  
Yes. Stress. That's right. Pure and simple stress. Perhaps you should take a vacation, Master Thomas.  
  
A vacation? The thought had never even occurred to me before. And now that I think more upon it, what a wonderful thought it is! Next week, diary, I shall go far away, and sleep for long periods of time.  
  
Later this evening, Cecile marched right up to me with an angry flare in her eyes. I must admit it was slightly alarming.   
  
she scolded me. And suddenly her blue eyes widened and softened. I'm sorry, I musn't be so rude to our master.  
  
She looked as if she were going to turn and leave, but she didn't. So I waited for her to speak. Why haven't you spoken to me, Mr. Thomas?  
  
Well, I suppose it was a good question.... I froze up somewhat. Well..... perhaps I thought it unnecessary, with Juan and all.  
  
Cecile cried, looking puzzled. What's he got to do with anything? Oh, Thomas, I.... I'm leaving. And with a huff, she turned and left, her disheveled hair flailing in the wind behind her.   
  
Well, Diary. I must say, I'm a bit confused about all this myself.  
  
I did not receive anything from Eike today. I have not seen him in a while..... I'm still curious about what's in that tunnel.  
  
- Thomas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 157,  
  
Shh. Do not tell a soul, I was awfully childish today. After a short visit with Muto, I.... I decided to spy on Cecile. And I'm awfully sneaky, if I do say so myself. And here were her actions:  
  
After breakfast, Cecile returned to her post where she stood until lunch time.   
After lunch, she sat, talking to piccolo for about half an hour before returning to her post.   
While standing at her post, she began to sing to herself, songs about peaceful meadows and such.   
After a few hours, she wandered towards the castle, clanked up the stares, peeked into my room, saw I wasn't there, and returned to her post.   
After another hour, (by now I was quite bored), she went to visit Juan. (Oh, here I thought Arthur was right)  
She kicked Juan and told him to wake up, then returned to her post. (Isn't that odd for someone supposedly in love?)  
Then she gathered her dinner and sat alone at her post, thoughtfully munching. I could almost swear I heard her say she wished I was there.......  
When the sun began to lower, she went towards the underground storage facilities.... no, she went to the old broken ship.  
Juan was there......  
But it wasn't like Arthur had made it seem.  
No, actually they were making something. What was it? I couldn't tell but Juan said something like, Oh yeah, Thoms is gonna love this. Tha's awfully nice of you Cecile. And I think Cecile replied, Oh, does Master Thomas like these? Oh, I do hope so.  
and Juan said, Yeah, maybe I'll get a raise.  
And after a while, they returned to their separate rooms for the night, and I returned to mine.  
  
Somehow I don't think Arthur was right. I don't think Juan and Cecile are an item. So..... if she doesn't like Juan..... than who?  
And what were they building back there? Sigh.  
  
- Thomas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 158,  
  
I got a message from Duck Village today. A duck named Sgt. Joe came to me saying that the Flame Champion was spending the weekend at Duck Village and that soon he would come here, to Budehuc Castle! Isn't that exciting, diary?  
And I asked the duck about that bat creature Eike had mentioned and here is what he said, Ah, do you mean Landis?  
  
I asked.  
  
Yes. Don't you worry too much about him. I think we really need to be worrying about that character in the tux and top hat. And his little friends, the mage girl and the masked boy.  
  
Oh, I've seen them. They do look suspicious.  
  
As well they should. I think there is more to them than meets the eye. Quack!  
  
Thank you Sgt. Joe.  
  
Don't mention it. And with that he returned to Duck Village.  
  
Later on today Dupa and several other Lizards set up post at my castle. They claimed it would need extra protection. I did not argue with them.  
  
I bought a lottery ticket from Martha today and gave it to Muto. I can't wait till next week, when I take a vacation.  
  
- Thomas   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 159,  
  
I haven't seen Eike in a long time, nor heard from him. I bet you anything, he's in the tunnel. What's he hiding?   
  
The Flame Champion should be here soon. Geddoe and his crew set up posts here at my castle today. Geddoe knows all about the Flame Champion but he refuses to tell me anything. He says I will see for myself soon enough.  
Oh bother.  
  
- Thomas  
  
  
And this concludes Chapter 10:  
Next time, The Flame Champion finally arrives. Everything gets turned upside down and war with Harmonia is definitely upon them. But who is the biggest problem? What about those three suspicious looking characters that Sgt. Joe spoke of? Find out next time.


End file.
